A Week of Chaos
by OctoberSkies
Summary: REVISED Hermione leads a boring life until one day, Ginny has the idea to sign Hermione up for a research project to become barbie for a week. Constructive critism wanted. HGDM Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter.

**A Week of Chaos**

**Chapter 1**

After seven years of mischief, adventure, and rule-breaking, the golden trio has finally graduated. With me, Hermione Granger, becoming class valedictorian and Draco Malfoy as saledictorian. It's been four years after the war with Voldemort, us winning of course, and you may be wondering what my friends and I have been up to.

I won't admit this to anyone, but, my life is a complete and I repeat complete bore. I miss the exciting adventures and the thrill of being in fear. Who knew running for your life would be so much fun. Well, I mean, it's not exactly _fun_ to be near death, but hey, at least now I have stories to tell my grandchildren.

But I digress, what was I talking about again? Oh, right. My nonexistent life…

I work as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, but since the demise of Voldemort, the world seems so plain. So instead of the crime fighting, spell casting career I was expecting, I now sit in a cubicle doing paperwork all… day… long… Not as exciting as it seems does it?

I wonder everyday if I chose the right career, not that I don't like my career or anything, but I'm Hermione freakin' Granger for crying out loud. I should be a healer and be saving lives of innocent civilians, or be a librarian and encourage children to read more. Heck, I could even be a writer and write about my adventures during Hogwarts. I can see it now, _Hermione Granger and the Sorcerer's Stone. _ That would be the first of the series. I mean, my life at Hogwarts was never boring and I bet people would pay thousands of galleons to read about my fantastic life as a Hogwarts student.

Now you may be wondering what my friends are doing. Unlike myself, they are off doing what they have always wanted. My redheaded Ron Weasley followed his all-time dream of being an international Quidditch star. Even though he is very busy, he always takes time off to spend it with Harry and me. Harry Potter, while his life may not be as exhilarating as Ron's, is the Minister of Magic. That might not sound very interesting compared to my dear friend Ron's job, but it sure is a heck of a lot of work. Trying to rebuild what is left of the wizarding world and making sure the place is safe sure is a ton of work. My other dear friend, Ginerva (Ginny for short) Weasley works as the fashion editor of the very prestigious magazine, _Chez_, which you could say is equivalent to the muggle magazine, _Vogue._

But no matter what, they always somehow manage to have time to hang out with friends and family or go out to have some fun. I'm twenty-one for goodness sake; I should be out there having fun, going to parties or going clubbing with my mates. But what am I doing? Sitting here, rotting away on my chair, in a cubicle, inside the Ministry of Magic. My life is so pathetic.

OOOOOO

"Hermione, are you still working? It's after hours!" Ginny said to me when she dropped by to walk me home.

"Hold on Ginny, I'm almost done. I just need to file a few things before I pack up." I sighed. Ginny just doesn't understand my need to accomplish things. Even things as tedious as paperwork for a job I don't even enjoy.

"Hermione, I know how you always need to accomplish things, no matter how tedious and boring," Or maybe she does. "But you're too much of a workaholic. You can always finish this tomorrow. Only Merlin knows how far along schedule you always are. Just come with me to this new club that opened a few days ago. I heard it's awesome and there are a lot of hot guys there too," She added suggestively.

"Ginny, you're really too bad you have a fiancée that you're about to marry in a few months!"

"Well, a girl should have some fun before she ties the knot you know? Anyway, just come with me and if you're so worried, I'll bring Harry with me so I don't do anything you deem 'naughty'." Ginny should really learn to control herself more, honestly!

"Well, I can't go with you today. I have to finish up this report and give it to the head of my department," I told her, pointing to a stack of papers and a whole load of reports waiting to be looked at. She just rolled her eyes at me and left when I started to tell her all the other things that I had to do.

I know I should have gone with her. I complain about my uninteresting life and how I want to go to out more, but yet, I do nothing about it.

OOOOOO

So after Ginny left, I decided to go home to do my work instead of staying in my depressing little compartment. When I arrived, I plopped down on my sofa and started to flip through a _Witch Weekly_ that was lying around. Sometimes, when I'm at work, I try not to slack off and read magazines because I have this compulsive fear that there are invisible cameras around that make sure that we don't mess around. I don't want to get fired now do it?

So as I was reading my magazine, I happened to land on an article on successful businesses and who was to take up the whole page, but the infamous Draco Malfoy. I've always wondered what he was up to, but I never thought that he would end up so successful.

_After working hard for four years, Draco Malfoy, president of Malfoy International, finally made it to the top of the business world. Having become successful at such a young age, he is known throughout the entire wizarding world as the most wanted bachelor of the year._

Draco Malfoy? The most wanted bachelor? Who in their right mind would want him anyway? I guess I felt a twinge of jealousy inside of me. I was the _valedictorian_! He was only the _saledictorian_! I'm supposed to be better off than he is! I know that is such a selfish thing to say, but I can't help it. I had to work my ass off throughout my Hogwarts years while he just breezed by school like it was nothing. But who would know that life is unfair, but me? I just have to deal with it.

OOOOOO

The next morning, I was in my kitchen making breakfast when Ginny burst through the fireplace waving the Daily Prophet in her hand. She looked superbly happy and excited that she lost all composure.

"Hermione! I was reading the Prophet this morning and I came across an ad that will be perfect for you! Here take a look!"

**---**

**A/N:** **Hey guys. Hope you liked the revision. For those of you that are just tuning in, Taylor and I (I being Kathy) will alternate writing the chapters. This chapter is written by both of us though**

**Don't forget to review :) **

**(Good or bad comments are all okay)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: We're looking for a beta. Anyone want to beta for us? **_

**A/N: Aloha, Kathy here making the revision for this chapter. I don't think I changed much though. Enjoy anywayyyyy**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter

**A Week Of Chaos**

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione! I was reading the Prophet this morning and I came across an ad that will be just perfect for you! Here take a look!"

Every now and then, Ginny always seems to find some spontaneous thing for me to do. Of course, I never actually do it; otherwise I wouldn't be talking about my dreary life. Most of her ideas are usually too crazy and extreme for me and I don't expect this time to be any different so I just went along with it.

"What am I suppose to look at?"

"This ad in the paper! Hurry and read it! Read it!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. Poor her, she always thinks that I'm actually going to go through with her absurd ideas.

"Have you ever dreamed of having a full head of hair? Or you think your hair is too dull and bor – "

"No, not that one, the one below it!"

"Oh you mean this one," I replied. I rolled my eyes and stared at the newspaper in my hands wondering what could be so interesting about an ad in the newspaper, but i get reading anyway.

**Need Excitement?**

**Ever felt like you wanted a break from your life?**

**Do you want a chance to become Barbie for a week?**

**Well here's your chance now!**

**Come to the MagZine Building to get all the information you need**

**Don't miss this opportunity!**

**Need to be at least 21 years or older to apply. **

I stared blankly at Ginny, not knowing what she was on about. This one was different, usually; she gives me an ad for a dating service of some kind, or to be on some reality television show.

"Hermione," Ginny stated, "You know why I'm showing you this. This is the perfect opportunity for you! You haven't done anything fun or exciting since you started that ministry job. And when was the last time you even went out on a date?"

"Just because I don't go on many dates does not mean that I don't do fun things," I said in a defensive manner. True, I haven't been out with many guys besides Ron and Harry, but dating is just such a tiresome process. Most guys just don't seem to fit in with my schedule.

"Name one fun thing that you did this month then?"

I smiled, "R-."

"And reading doesn't count." Aw dang, she caught me. Reading is fun though. I love to read! You can really learn a lot of interesting facts from a book. Like my all-time favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History._ Did you know that Hogwarts was originally built in a building as small as the size of a mediocre house? Obviously, more and more students joined and the school has grown remarkably since then, but I digress. I think everyone should read more instead of melting their minds by watching the telly all day.

"Fine, so maybe I don't do the most exciting things, but I'll have you know, I'm perfectly content with my life right now." Which I am… Okay, so I'm not, but I don't want to do something drastic, like turn into a Barbie doll.

"Right… You lament about your boring job that you supposedly hate now because you sit idly in a cubicle day after day doing tedious paperwork. And on top of that, You read for fun! Now don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with leisure reading, but what kind of life is that? Please Hermione, just tell me you'll think about it," Ginny said with a pout.

"Fine I'll think about it." Thinking, thinking, done. "Okay, I've thought about it and no! I don't think this will improve my life very much. Who in their right mind would want to dress up as a Barbie doll and prance around wearing skin-tight clothes and have superficial highlighter yellow hair?"

"Oh stop exaggerating, Hermione. It won't be that bad, I promise. And just to make it even, I'll even apply with you", pleaded my bothersome friend.

"Fine I'll think about it for real and tell you tomorrow. If I don't leave now, I'm going to be late for work, but I'm meeting up with Ron and Harry for lunch at the new posh restaurant, Vine's Garden. Just meet me at my office at noon if you want to come with," I said and then disapparated with a pop.

Yeah, I'll think about it… I'll think about ways to let Ginny down nicely. With that, I got started on my mountainous pile of work that never seems to lessen.

OOOOOO

It was only 11:00 in the morning and I was already tired of work. I couldn't stop thinking about that ad. Applying would be fun, but actually going through with it was just too extreme. Who would want to be made up to look like some plastic doll that all men would wnat to ogle at anyway? That's more degrading than exciting. I'm already self-conscious all the time and I'll be even more so if I'll have to look like a damn children's doll.

I sighed exasperatedly. Deep down, I knew Ginny had some sense in what she was saying. I guess it would be fun to dress up as someone unlike me and be a totally different person for a while. But should do it or not? That is the question. Would Harry and Ron even approve of this? What would my parents say? Why am I even dwelling on this so much? Most likely I won't get chosen anyway…

OOOOOO

_I was running, running from all the creepy looking men that were chasing after me. I was running as fast as she could, but running in heels does not do a girl justice. Wait. Heels? Since when do I wear heels? I looked down and found that I was wearing 4-inch stilettos and a tight red mini dress that barely covered my butt. Not that I could really see my shoes anyway, seeing as my huge breasts were blocking my feet. I looked behind me to see how far the men were, but some strands of blonde hair hit my face._ 'Oh gosh, I have blonde hair too?' _I thought as I felt my hair. I found that it was pin straight and platinum blonde, in contrast from my usual curly and brown locks. _

_Scared, I tried to run faster, but tripped on a rock and fell but never landed. I kept falling into a dark abyss until after what felt like an eternity; I landed on a desert-like plain with a spotlight on me. I looked around only to find that that all the disturbing looking men were in a circle crowding in on me._

"_Want to come play with me in my Barbie doll house? I can be your Ken," Someone said. "It's kind of small, but I'm sure we can squeeze in together." He cackled._

"_Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…" They all chanted with their sinister smiles._

_Frightened, I searched for my wand, but figured that a wand couldn't possibly fit anywhere in this dress anyway. I looked around me in search for a way out, but there were just too many guys surrounding me._

"_Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…"_

"Hermione… Hermione… HERMIONE!" I squeezed my eyes shut as someone grabbed me and started shaking me.

I kept yelling for them so stop, but they just wouldn't! I started to hit them as hard as I could when suddenly, someone grabbed a hold of my hand and I heard a girl's voice tell me to calm down. Girl? I opened my eyes to find that Ginny was in place of all the perverts and that I was back in my office. I sighed in relief with realization that it was just a nightmare.

With a panicked behaviour, I started to ramble. "Oh merlin, Ginny. I just dreamed that I was surrounded by a hoard of scary guys wearing practically nothing! My boobs were so gigantic and my heels were probably about 10 inches high and it was so hard to run away from them and my boobs were also holding me down and… and… and they were calling me Barbie and inviting me into their dollhouses!"

"Hermione! Don't worry, It was just a dream," Ginny said as she tried to soothe me while stifling her laughter at the same time. "There aren't any creepy guys here… Unless you count the guy who wears sunglasses indoors." And with that, she started to giggle at her own joke and at my expense. Wow, what a great friend she is, laughing at my obvious discomfort.

"Ginny," I told her, "I think that dream was a sign that I shouldn't go through with the ad in MagZine. I mean, they would have made me into a Barbie right? And don't Barbie's usually have blonde hair, big boobs and skimpy outfits?"

"What? Of course not. I think you'd have the blonde hair, but nothing too extreme. Come on, it was only a dream. It doesn't mean anything. Besides, you can always ask to be business Barbie," She joked. "And plus, you might not get chosen anyway. Just apply for fun. I'll do it with you." Yeah, she better apply with me.

I sighed. "I'm not sure yet, but we should leave now. We're late meeting the guys," I said as a tried to change the subject.

"Fine, fine"

---

**A/N: La La La La La.. thanks for the reviews guys! MUCHO SORRY THIS TOOK SO TREMENDOUSLY LONG TO UPDATE! We've had some technical difficulties forced upon us. On a brighter note, it's summer! THANK GOODNESS! Which means we have more time for fanfiction :) We promise not to abandon this story and will try our best to update as quick as possible. This story is GOING to be finished though (sooner or later) ! As well as our others... Though we don't have many to begin with anyway.**

**Read our other stories! Their really awesome! But we have to admit, we're pretty biased :)**

**And reviews would be much appreciated**

**And if you have any ideas you would like us to incorporate into this fic, tell us in a review or in a PM!**

**Ciao for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, nor do we own any other characters.**

**A Week Of Chaos**

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Ron were already at the restaurant by the time that Ginny and I arrived. The restaurant, Vine's Garden, had a very romantic setting (but what Italian place doesn't?) and it just reminded me more of how deprived I was of boyfriends. It didn't bother me too much though; the thought just lingers in the back of my mind. It had vines everywhere, as if in a garden, hence the name, and also had dimmed lights with candles at every table. It was a very stylish place to relax, and the best part is that it's not even as expensive as it seems.

"There you guys are! We've been waiting forever, and I'm starving!" Exclaimed the male redhead. When is he ever not starving anyway? He seems to have a never-ending pit in place of his stomach. Fortunately for him, he can now afford all the food he would ever want and need with his salary. Heck, he could afford all of the food that Ginny, Harry, and I would ever need.

"Where do you put all that food you eat?" I asked jokingly, while sitting down next to Ginny.

He just laughed and replied, "In my stomach of course". Sometimes, I can't even tell if this boy is serious or not. I noticed Ginny's my-brother-is-so-stupid roll of eyes and came to a conclusion that he was probably serious with his answer.

Lunch was very enjoyable as I got to catch up with my friends. And luckily, Ginny didn't even mention the subject of our little . Unfortunately, the boys got into a heated argument about Quidditch or something; I never really bother to listen in to their petty fights. This left me and Ginny to talk amongst ourselves, which meant that Ginny finally had the chance to start pestering me about my new possible "exciting life".

"So have you thought about it yet, or are you still indecisive?" She asked me rather nervously. Did she really think this was a great idea? I mean, does she think my life is so humdrum that she is so desperate to make me do some extraordinary stunt?

I'll admit, it does seem exciting and I _do_ want to do something spontaneous, if only it weren't so outrageous. I was still wary about my dream so I sighed and whispered back to her that I didn't know if I wanted to go through with this. I shivered at the thought of having to wear five-inch stilettos and to dye my hair blonde. My feet have always been quite comfortable in my modest choice of shoes and my hair is still a virgin to most hair care products. Albeit this is my natural look it appears as though chemicals fried my hair.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Asked a puzzled Ron. Ron and Harry must have realized that we were having a deep conversation of our own because they stopped talking and started listening in.

"You know Ron, it's rude to butt in on other people's conversation; we don't butt into your conversation now do we?" Ginny pointed out.

"Yea well, I'm still older than you so spill it." Ron bluntly responded.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said with defeat, "Okay, okay, I asked Hermione to sign up for this ad that I found in a magazine, and I thought that it would be such a great opportunity for her, that's all."

"What kind of ad?" Harry asked slowly while narrowing his eyes. I realized then and there that I didn't really want Harry or Ron or anyone else for that matter to know about Ginny's little idea. Not that there was anything wrong, it was just embarrassing. And they might take it the wrong way and make a scene, which is something I definitely want to avoid at all costs.

I hurriedly kicked Ginny under the table indicating her to stop telling them. "Oh, you know, this ad I found in the magazine…" Ginny trailed off. Thank goodness I have an intelligent friend that isn't one of those people who yell "ow" and totally blow your cover.

I was waiting for her to continue because one cannot just end a sentence like that, but I guess she wasn't as smart as I anticipated because she couldn't think of a lie to say. Before I could finish the sentence for her, I could tell Harry was getting suspicious because he was giving her the eye.

"Ginny, you want to tell us what's going on here?" Harry questioned dubiously. It was never good when Harry got suspicious. If he found out exactly what we were thinking of doing, we would have a lot of explaining to do. He would want to know why I wanted to become a doll and would probably jump to the conclusion of me being insecure of how I look and all that good stuff.

"Uh, nothing's going on, really", I tried to say in my most convincing voice. Finding that they weren't buying into the whole "nothing's wrong" ordeal, I stood up with a plastered smile and quickly said as I ran away, "I got to get back to work, guys. I'm most definitely behind now." Sadly, I _did_ literally run and as society usually does not like it when a woman acts with such an uncivilized behavior in such a place like this, I got many odd stares.

"Uh… me too," I heard Ginny say afterwards. I guess she wasn't quick enough because I didn't see her after my escape.

---

"Not so fast Ginny, you're going to tell us what's going on or else mum is going to find out what you did last summer and it isn't going to be pretty." Ginny winced at the memory and reluctantly sat down again. '_This is going to be a long afternoon.'_

OOOOOO

Whew, that was close, but I'm just glad that it wasn't me that was caught. Sorry Gin, better you than me. I can't lie for crap to those guys and I was bound to crack like an egg sooner or later. I was just rounding the corner when I collided into someone – hard, so hard that all of that person's contents flew everywhere.

"Hey! Watch where the hell you're –" The man yelled scornfully.

I profusely apologized to him while I started to help him pick up his things. I couldn't believe I was in such a rush to leave that I didn't even look where I was going. I was bent down fixing his papers when I realized that he wasn't even bothering to pick up his things. Rather, it seemed like he was watching me as if I were his housemaid picking up at his feet.

"Granger?" said the incredibly rude stranger. I looked up and wondered who the man could be. If he knew me, shouldn't he be helping me? However, when I looked up, the sun was shining right behind his head and all I could make out was that he was extremely tall because there was a black spot in place for his head.

I guess I looked at him for a long time with a squinting and odd look on my face because he insulted me. "Hah! Figures your brain couldn't comprehend who I am. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised if your brain stopped working altogether. I wonder why they even called you the smartest witch of the century."

Upon hearing that sneer, I realized who it was – the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Of all the people I had to run into, it just had to be you didn't it?" I asked myself in disbelief of my bad luck.

"You should be happy that you're even speaking to me at this very moment never the less touching me," He retaliated. Still the ever-egotistical guy. I guess some people just never change, and I will never understand that. Shouldn't you mature as you grow older? You'd think that the president of Malfoy Intl. should act a bit more grown-up than he is.

Even though his attitude hasn't changed, his looks most definitely did, and for the better too. I don't think that any one can deny that he looks so much better than he did during his teenage years. The more mature, more roughish appearance seems to suit him well. Too bad his sneery countenance cancels it out. Though I have to admit, he has nice loose blond hair compared to the tight, gelled back hair he use to have. I wonder if his hair is the same color as Barbie's? I think so… As I tried to imagine myself with that same hair color, I ended staring at him longer than needed.

"Hello? Earth to Granger, anyone there? I know my devilishly good looks appeal to everyone, but I didn't know it could transfix you into staring for such a long time", He said arrogantly, whilst quietly pleased with himself.

"Yeah right, Malfoy", I snapped back at him while coming out of my blunder. "You never change, do you? I wonder if you will still be this proud when you are fifty and losing your precious hair." This seemed to scare him a little because his usual stone-like face wilted into something that resembled worry.

But before he could show too much emotion, because it's oh so horrible to put your heart on your sleeve, he replied with a smirk, "Temper temper, Granger, with that attitude you'll never get anywhere in life."

A disbelieving look crossed my face, as I had to use all my might to fight down an insult that was stirring inside of me. I didn't want to start any trouble now but I also wanted to show him how mature that _I _have gotten. So as a result of my _maturity_, all I could do was glare at him.

Draco looked at his watch, and then looked back at me. "As much as I love talking to you, I must bid you a good day as some of us have better things to do. I can't waste time talking to inferiors such as yourself." And then he disappeared, like that.

I sighed as a decided to walk back to the ministry. Not that I couldn't apparate; it just didn't seem like a good day to apparate, no matter how odd that sounds. First, Ginny tells me about this stupid ad in the newspaper and makes me realizes how lackluster my life is. I wasn't planning on doing it, but now I'm not so sure… Then I met stupid Malfoy around the corner, could my life get any worse?

I didn't know where I was going but afterwards, I somehow ended up at a park, where there were lots of little kids running about. I sat down on a bench still thinking about where my life is and where it's going. Surely it can't be that bad can it? Pretty soon, the sun set and darkness took over the park as the people started to disperse and leave, leaving me in my loneliness.

Sometime later that night, I snapped out of my thoughts and found that I missed out on work. I don't remember a time where I ever skipped work! This whole ordeal must have had me more flustered than I thought. I decided I better be heading back home since my friends must be worried about me and my absence from work.

---

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Like? Don't like? TELL US! So Review!!!**


End file.
